Hellholes and Love
by MidnightLady Nobody
Summary: Clary wasn't popular and doesn't have problem with it. how is her live going to change when she plays Juliet in a class play. and what's going to happen when Jace, who plays Romeo, her and the rest of the class go on a class trip? Warnig: Lemons in later chapters.
1. Please not with him

**Hey. So this is my first Fanfiction. I just thought why not so yeah here it is. In this story will be lemons in later chapters so be warned. I'm also very sorry for the bad English, it's not my first language**

* * *

 _Cpov_

"Clary, wake up!" my Mom yelled from downstairs. "I'm up!" I yelled back. _Another day in this Hellhole_ I thought. The _Hellhole_ is my High School. The St. Xavier High school in New York. I looked on my phone and saw that I had a new message from my best friend Simon. _Sorry, can't drive you to school. See you later – Darth Nerd._ _Great, now I have to walk._ I got ready and rushed downstairs. Because I had to walk I had no time for breakfast, so I just grabbed an apple and was out of the door. I didn't even bothered to say goodbye to my Mom 'cause most of the time she was too busy with her new boyfriend, Valentin Morgenstern, which happened to be my Math teacher. _Gross._

I arrived in school just in time and stepped into my first lesson which was English. Mr. Graymark started the lesson directly. _Mr. Graymark_ aka Luke was the best friend of my mother. That means if I do anything bad, I'm screwed because my mother's best friend and boyfriend are my teachers.

The lesson was pretty uneventful like the rest 'till Lunch. I just wanted to grab a napkin as I felt something cold and sticky run down my back. I turned around slowly and looked in Aline Penhallows' face. She's one of the School sluts and for an unknown reason she hates me. Lately she hates me even more and I have no idea why. Maybe she wants to let out her frustration, because Jace Herondale just broke up with her. But why has it to be ME?! Jace Herondale is the hottest and most wanted boy at school. He's the captain of the soccer team, star quarterback of the Football team, fastest swimmer of the swim team, …, the list goes on like that for miles. And, he is the schools' biggest heart breaker and I'm pretty sure he slept with at least the half of the girls at school, I wouldn't be surprised if he has herpes or some STDs'. But seriously, why me, I'm not her only bully victim so why is she so angry at me. I turned around slowly. "What the hell is your problem!" I asked her furious. She just starred angry at me and walked away. The jocks and cheerleader laughed at me. Bastards and Bitches. Well, almost all, the one and only Jace Herondale didn't laugh at me, he just watched me thoughtfully. I had enough. I stormed out of the cafeteria and to my locker. I'd never thought that I was ever happy to have PE but here I am on my way to the girls' locker room.

After I quickly showered and changed into my gym clothes, I went to search for Simon. I found him in the library talking to none other than Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle was the most famous girl at school and Jaces' adoptive sister. All the boys drool over her, but you can't really blame them, she really is pretty. So why is she talking and laughing with _Simon Lewis?!_ Don't get me wrong, I love him, he is like a brother to me but he also is like the biggest nerd ever! I slowly walked up to them. "Hey." I said. "Oh, hi Clary. Isabelle, this is Clary, my best friend, Clary this is Isabelle." Simon said. We smiled friendly at each other. "So thanks again Simon for tutoring me. I guess I see you on Wednesday. Bye." She said with a seductive smile and walked out of the library. "What. Was. That?!" "Well… she's failing in Math and she asked me to be her tutor." His cheeks were flushed. _Wow, he had a crush on her for 4 years._ "That's great Simon!" "Yeah, so, what did I miss?"…

* * *

 _The next day_

I sat in English and doodled in my sketchbook as Luke something said about a play. _A play?_ I loved acting and being on stage. "Our project for this semester is going to be a play. Can someone guess which? It's a classical," he said enthusiastic. "Hamlet?" "Titanic?" "Scary Movie?" the class guessed. I had to face palm at the last comment. Even Luke had to sigh desperately. "Romeo and Juliet?" I guessed since it seemed to be logical. "Yes! Thank you Ms. Fray." _Wow he's very enthusiastic._ The class went quiet, which was barley. "And who is going to play Rome and who Juliet?" asked Isabelle. I had totally forgotten that she was in my class. "I have already thought about that and I chose students for the two already, the rest can put their names in a list and write down what they want to do and I tell you tomorrow what you do." _The poor guys that have to play the couple._ "And the one who play Romeo and Juliet are… Clary Fray and Jace Herondale." I went pale. How could he do something like that like that to me. He knows that I hate him. Jace just smirks arrogant at me.

God I could rip his head off. To my embarrassment and anger the whole class erupts into laughter. The Jocks clap Jace on the back pitifully and the cheerleaders giggle and point at me. I want to just disappear and at the same time I want to slap all of them to dead. Head held I ignored the others and carried on doodling.

The bell rung and I packed my things together as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw no other than the one and only Jace Herondale. "What!" I asked not exactly friendly. And that Bastard just smirked at me. "I just thought that it would be a good idea if we practice together since we have the leading parts. We could also exchange numbers so we can arrange the meetings." I thought for a moment. Luke said something about practicing together. So I agreed. "Okay, tomorrow after school in the park. Got it?" he gave me a piece of paper with his number. "Awesome, so we have a date." His eyes gleamed with excitement. His unordinary golden eyes. Wait what. _A date?!_ "Wait That's not what I-" I started but he already started to walk away. "See you tomorrow Red." With that he was out of the door. He's going to kill me.


	2. What the Hell?

**Hey again, I'm not sure what i should write so it's going to be quick. I just have a question. should I write in third person or Clary's/others PoV? What do you think? And I know it's short I just had many exams to write so I couldn't work on this story. Sorry.**

 **Also, I own nothing.**

* * *

 _3rdpersonsPoV:_

The next School day went by pretty fast and thankfully eventless. At the moment Clary sat in the park in the shadows of a big tree and sketched. She was in her own World so she didn't notice as Jace sat next to her. "Clary." He whispered. She jumped and quickly closed her sketchbook. As she turned around she looked into Jaces' golden eyes. The next thing she noticed was how close they were. "What?" she asked him confused. He smiled. "Did you forget our study date already?" Clary huffed, muttered 'it isn't a date' and turned back to get her script out. As she looked back at Jace she saw that he had lain down on his back with his script already in his hand. She also saw that his shirt hat ridden up and she could see a bit of his muscular stomach. _Mmmm,_ she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts. Jace had caught her stare and smirked. Clary tried to ignore what happened and suggested: "I think we should start with the first meeting of them since it' our first scene together." "Alright, let's get started Red."

After two hours of practicing and laughing Clary learned that Jace isn't always the cocky asshole like in school. He actually can be very funny and nice. It shocked her a little bit that she really liked spending time with him. He even offered to drive her home but she denied. On her way home she thought about the evening and Jace. Could she really like him? Probably she was just confused with everything that happens at the moment.

* * *

 _CPoV_

I was standing next to my best friend Simon as the populars made their daily walk through the halls. We ignored it and carried on with our conversation about who would win a race, Quicksilver or the Flash. Suddenly we both felt something slimy running down our backs. While Simon stands frozen on his spot I slowly turned around. _I mean seriously. Two times in three days? What the hell is wrong with them?_ In front of me was Michael Wayland, he was Coach Wayland's son and could do almost everything he wanted. Behind him the other Jocks laughed at me and Simon. Jace laughed, too. _Wow._ Yesterday he was funny and nice, but today in school he was the same asshole as always. Michael, who still stands before me and grinned, asked: "And, what are you two going to do about this? Running to mummy and Daddy and ask for help?" The others laughed even more. Since Simon still hadn't done anything I said with the sweetest voice I could manage: "No, I'm going to do this," and slapped him so hard he stumbled back. The whole hallway was suddenly quiet. Everyone stared at me. Some shocked others happy. "Well, if you excuse me I'm going home." With that I walked out of school to Simon's car. He was there not long after me. "How about we drive to me and watch the Flash and Avengers: Age of Ultron to check the facts again?" I asked my best friend with a smile. He laughed but agreed.

After a couple of hours Simon had to go home and I was alone since my mom was staying with her lover. I was sitting on the couch and watched some marvel movies as the doorbell rings. I cursed and stand up to open the door. I was shocked as I saw who it was. It was Jace.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	3. Class Trip?

**I'm reeeaaaally sorry. I really wanted to update sooner but i was on a class trip where I didn't have Internet. I'm also sorry that this Chapter is so short i just hadn't had the time.**

 **And since I haven't gotten an answer I'm just going to ask again: In which PoV should I write?**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _3rdPersonPoV_

"What. Do. You. Want?" growled Clary. "Don't you want to let me in Red?" That Bastard even had the nerve to tease her. "No," she said flatly. "Come on, I want to talk to you. Aaaaaand we really need to practice." Jace looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, come in." Clary stepped aside and opened the door but not without tripping him. He stumbled slightly but catched himself. "Very mature," muttered Jace, Clary just smiled sweetly at him. The two of them went to the living room and set down. Clary looked at her phone and saw that it was already 10 o'clock. She groaned. "What do I have to do to make you do that sound again?" he asked her with a lustful look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Make it quickly." "Okay, I- are that Marvel Movies?" "Yes, my best friend and I had a very interesting discussion but your friend interrupted us." "He isn't my friend. He's a my team mate," he made clear. "Okay then your fucking _team mate_ interrupted us because he showered us in SLIME!" by now she yelled. "I know and I wanted to say sorry so … sorry." "Are you fucking serious?" Clary asked him deadly calm. "What? You have to admit that his action was pretty fun-" she cut him off with a slap. "What the Hell?" cried Jace. "Did you just wanted to say that it was pretty funny?" she asked him hysterical. "It was funny!" Jace tried to defend himself, but he just made it worse. She felt anger rise in her. In one quick motion she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the door. "Ow. You're hurting me," he winced. "Good." She pushed out and slammed the door in his face. Outside she could hear Jace complain but she didn't listen and went to bed.

* * *

 _?PoV:_

I don't care what she thinks of me, I just want to be near her. I want to be near her and I need her but I know I have to keep her away. I can't bring her in danger just because I need her. My family-curse would destroy her. She can't fall for me. in my case it's already to late…

* * *

 _The next day_

 _CPoV:_

Urgh. English. And Jace. Everone slowly sat together in their groups and Jace made his way over to me. you still could see a bruise on his cheek. I had to smirk. "Looking good Herondale." "I knew you couldn't resist me," he said and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. "Listen Guys! I have a surprise for you," Luke announced and the class went quiet. "As you hopefully know we are going to work on a play. And because of that we're going to make a class trip to make a workshop by a Actor. Thos class trip is going to be to Valencia." It was still for a moment and then the whole class cheered. Everyone but me. A whole week. With a class full of older ones. Full of Jocks and cheerleaders. Alone. "Please pass this to your parents. We are going to talk about the rest tomorrow," Luke yelled over the students. I looked around the room. My last thought before the bell rung was: Kill me please.

* * *

Reviews please?


	4. annoying Blonds

**Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, I just wasn't motivated and there were some events like my birthday where I didn't find the time. Plus it didn't seem like much people would care, but I got bored and thought: Hey why not? So yeah here is the next chapter.**

 **Also WARNING. There's going to be some (probably really bad) smut in this Chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _CPoV:_

It was official, Luke hated me. I mean come on, a fucking class trip to Spain in with a Class full of Seniors? Seriously? When I came home I saw Mom's Car in the Driveway. I opened the door and let my Backpack hit the wooden floor. "Clary!" complained my mother, but I didn't care. As I went into the kitchen I stated: "Luke hates me!" "What do you mean sweetie? Is everything alright?" I could hear concern in her voice. "No, it isn't! I told you about English class and about the stupid Play, didn't I?" She nods so I went on. "Now we going on a damn class trip to Valencia and I am going to be stuck with these idiots!" "Oh sweetie." Even my mom didn't know what to say. She knew that I hated most of my classmates 'cause I had most of my classes with populars and especially the older ones liked to make fun of me. "But look at the bright side. You get to see a beautiful city. Just try to ignore the others. And isn't Simon in your English class?" "Sadly no. he just helps with the Technology, and I don't know if he comes along," I sigh.

"Hm.. let´s think about that later and have lunch, okay?" I silently followed her to the table and sat down. I was about to take my first bite when my mom asked: "So, are there at least some hot guys in your Class?" "MOM," I yelled. "What, I'm just asking." I watched as she took a sip of water with a smug grin. This is going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

I went to bed early today. After I talked with Simon about is crush in the probably only one of the populars who was at least partly nice, Isabel Lightwood, I am definitely the last person to talk about something like that but hey, I got ready for bed. When I was about to sleep I got a text:

 **Hey Red, why did you look so upset today in English? Are you afraid you're going to faint when you see me without a shirt when we're in Spain? Don't worry I could send you a picture so you can prepare yourself – annoying Blond**

Was he serious?! God he was so full of himself.

 **What do you want Jace? – me**

 **To prepare you so you don't faint when you see without a shirt. So, how about the picture? – annoying Blond**

 **Sure Jace – me**

Not even five seconds later I got a responds, but not the one I was expecting. I got a picture were Jace lay on his bed. Shirtless. And his hand was just a bit under the waistband of his boxers…

 **Do I get a picture too? – annoying Blond**

 **WTF Jace I was being sarcastic - me**

 **You sure were ; ) – annoying Blond**

I looked my phone shut. I got a last text but decided not to respond to it.

 **Do I get a picture, or do I have to image everything? – annoying Blond**

I don't know why but I turned my phone back on and looked at the picture more closely. He really had a nice body. A nice sixpack, the dip of his hipbone, and where his hand were… no Clary stop it.

* * *

It knocked at the door and I wondered if it was mom who forgot something for her date with _Val._ But as I opened the door it wasn't my mother, it was Jace. Again. Didn't he just text me? "

 _3rdPoV_

"What?" Clary asked slightly annoyed. " I wanted to talk." "Then come in and talk." She led him up to her room where she sat on her bed and he sat close next to her, so close their thighs were touching. "You know," Jace started. "I was really a little bit upset when I didn't get a picture back. So I came to see your body in real life." Her breath caught. "Fine," she said. Woah, were did that came from. Jace grinned and not even ten seconds later he slipped her shirt over her head and laid on her. His lips pressed against hers and slowly made their way down her neck to her breasts. Since she was about to sleep she wasn't wearing a bra. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked. Clary moaned loudly. Jace kissed down further her body until he reached her pussy. She hasn't even noticed that Jace had slipped of her panties. When he gave her slit a long lick she almost screamed. While Clary practically was on cloud nine Jace had gotten himself rid of his clothes and stopped licking. He made his way up her body and was about to enter her, when Clary woke up and sat upright in her bed. She was still panting hard. Did she just had a (her first) wet dream about Jace Herondale?!...

* * *

 **Maybe some of you would so kind to leave a rewiew?**

 **What do you think is going to happen when she sees Jace the next time?**


End file.
